


Body

by songkim2020



Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: "Babe?" Mino asked. "Um. Can you touch yourself and let me listen over the phone?"
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, SongKim - Relationship
Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Body

I'm takin' about your body

Takin' about your legs

Takin' about your lips

[Body](twitter.com/kristinekwak/status/773540884310728704) by Mino

"Baaaabe" Mino drawled. Always loving the sound of the word in his mouth.

He had first used it a few months ago in his lover's bed, between long and lazy Sunday morning kisses. Jinwoo was slowly tracing Mino's lips with his tongue when the words good morning babe had suddenly slipped out of the rapper's mouth. His hyung had initially laughed at the term of endearment but it stuck and since then, had always managed to melt his shy lover's defenses.

"Are you awake?" Mino continued.

"Nop, I'm fast asleep." the ever savage Jinwoo quipped.

"I really want to fuck your brains out" he spurted. "Please stay up" Mino begged.

Jinwoo blushed. Slightly taken aback. He could never grow accustom to his lover's penchant for dirty talk especially when he was drunk and horny. But it always had the power to instantly turn him on every time.

"Hurry up then"

"Waiting for my cab. Fuuck. It's taking forever" Jinwoo could sense the rapper's frustration from miles away. The hard on under his thin pajamas now showing and clearly sharing his partner's impatience.

"Babe?" Mino asked. "Um. Can you jerk off and let me listen over the phone? I'm really really horny right now"

The request was met with minutes of silence, and had made the rapper wonder if he had pushed his lover too far. When he heard his phone click and the call disconnect, he knew he was in big trouble. "Shit shit shit shit shit " Mino scrambled, locating his phone log to call his hyung back for some damage control.

As he was about to press call, his phone started to ring. Jinwoo was video calling via Line. He picked up and saw the older man had perched his phone by his night stand, allowing him a good view of Jinwoo's entire bed.

"Are you in the taxi?" Jinwoo asked.

"Yes hyung"

"Wear your air pods" he ordered.

Mino nodded silently at a lost for words but quickly obeyed. His mouth gaping - still in disbelief by what he was about to view, with what he'd now consider the best ride home of his life.

Jinwoo started peeling off his pajamas to reveal an aching and dripping hard on, which had cause Mino to lick his lips in anticipation. His lover was lying in bed with his head near the phone to allow him to see Jinwoo's face and hear his voice.

The older man began to slowly rub his member. Jinwoo's moans slowly filling the entire room. Mino hastily grabbed his bag to cover his raging hard on.

"Mi. No." Jinwoo gasped. "Hu. Hurry."

Mino gulped and quickly glanced at the cab driver's GPS. Almost there. Thank god.

Jinwoo looked at his phone and stared at his partner's lust filled eyes. Increasing his pace as his lover looked on, his breath becoming more ragged and his moans growing louder.

"More?" he asked. The younger man nodded vigorously.

His hyung then flipped over on all fours, his hands searching for the crevice reserved only for Mino's hands and penis. The Korean public had given Mino the name Song Finger after his feat in Journey to the West. Jinwoo had given him the nickname for entirely different reasons.

He started with one digit, and then two more. Doing it the way Mino would. Pumping his penis while Thrusting his fingers inside. Imagining his lover as he did so.

"Mino, where the hell are you" he groaned. Unable to hold his pleasure any minute longer.

"Right here" his lover suddenly replied. In the throes of pleasure, Mino had finally arrived.

He immediately got to work - taking out his lover's fingers from his spot and roughly pulling Jinwoo on his lap. He ravished the older man's lips. Bruising his lips with rough kisses. His kisses giving away all the bottled up frustration. Both men now moaning, nibbling, and gasping in between kisses as their hard ons pressed and grinded against each other.

Jinwoo paused the onslaught on his lips to quickly unbutton Mino's pants and remove all his remaining clothes. Mino, in turn, had kept himself busy sucking and licking Jinwoo's nipples. Nipples he made sure was kept hidden from the public eye by giving their stylists strict orders to never to let his lover wear thin shirts or dropped necklines.

Mino began to prep his lover with his own fingers. Deftly inserting one digit after the other just as Jinwoo did. Thrusting it in, searching for Jinwoo's sweet spot. When he heard his lover gasped, he knew he had found it. He continued to thrust inside his lover's opening, making sure he was ready for him.

"AH" Jinwoo gasped.

"What?" he teased.

"FUUCK. AH." Jinwoo said unable to finish.

"What babe?"

"FUUCK. ME." his hyung ordered.

Mino quickly removed his fingers and slowly entered his lover, staring with half-lidded eyes at Jinwoo's lustful face as he moaned and took in every inch of Mino's member. His hands tightly clutching the rapper's shoulder as Mino filled him.

"You good babe?" his lover asked when he was fully inside. Jinwoo nodded silently. Allowing his body some time to adjust to his partner's girth. He then placed his forehead on Mino's, slowly licking and kissing the rapper's lips before gently grinding on his lover's penis, coaxing him to move. The rapper tightly grasped Jinwoo's waist and began matching his pace. Their gasps and pleasure filling the room. Both staring intently at one another as Jinwoo rode his lover. Their pace becoming more heated and intense in each passing second. He could sense Jinwoo tightened around him, ready to climax.

"AH. About to co - come." Jinwoo whispered.

Mino quickly laid Jinwoo on his back as the older man wrapped his legs tightly around Mino's waist. The rapper completing the entire ordeal without removing his length from his lover. He then began to move in and out of Jinwoo. Ramming his entire member inside. Earning a gasp from Jinwoo in every thrust. His lover's voice and ragged breath driving him to edge. Jinwoo's eyes now closed in immense pleasure, his tiny hands gripping the sheets.

After a few more thrusts, both men stiffened, gasping as they climax and came. Their lips against each other as their eyes filled with nothing but stars. His cum inside Jinwoo. Jinwoo's on his chest. Each marking ownership of the other.

Mino eventually collapsed on his lover's body, panting and tickling Jinwoo's ear with his breath. His hyung gently wiping his hair away from his face and wrapping his arms around Mino's back as they both caught their breath.

After a few minutes of silence, Jinwoo spoke up. "Mino" he said "You have to carry me to the bathroom"

He nodded and gave Jinwoo a peck on the lips before instructing him to wrap his legs around the taller man's waist. Mino easily lifted them up making sure his limp penis stayed in place as he walked towards the bathroom. His hyung slowly licking and tickling his ear like a cat as they walked around the apartment.

Inside the bathroom, he started to prepare the tub for a bubble bath as Jinwoo got the shower's hot water going. Without waiting for the tub to fill up, he entered the stall and caught his lover's waist. He leaned in. This time giving his lover slower and more tender kisses. His hyung's hands finding its way on his chest, caressing his tattoos - lingering on one that he had inked especially for Jinwoo, a blue rose over his heart. The water and Mino's fingers washing away any remnants of sex as they made out.

Mino then carefully pushed his partner against the wall and placed his member in between Jinwoo's legs, making sure his lover felt his emerging hard on. That this was certainly not over. Jinwoo broke into a laugh when he felt Mino's rock hard penis press against him.

"You weren't joking when you said you were horny."

"I did warn you I was going to fuck your brains out" Mino teased. Then, proceeded to nibble and suck Jinwoo's lower lip before moving to his neck, leaving marks on his creamy white shoulder. He held Jinwoo's tiny waist and began to suck on his nipples until each turned red. The sensitive knobs causing his lover to gasp and tightly grasp his blonde hair. The rapper continued to travel down until he reached Jinwoo's throbbing member. He had given the tip a tiny lick. And then another. Lapping on it like one of the felines in their apartment. Earning him a loud moan from Jinwoo.

He looked up and stared. "What do you want me to do babe?" he teased.

"You jerk" Jinwoo choked out. "Do it properly" he grabbed his lover's hair and guided him back to his penis. Mino laughed, happy to oblige. He began to swallow the length of Jinwoo's penis in his mouth. His hyung's moans filling the shower stall, and his legs barely able to stay up with the onslaught of Mino's mouth and tongue.

"Sto - stop." Jinwoo gasped. He looked down at his lover. "Together" he said. Let's come together, what he failed to say, but Mino understood.

He slowly turned his lover's front side against the wall, and ordered him to bend down. Jinwoo pressed his hands against the wall, as his lover slowly entered him again. This time from behind, driving in his entire length while stroking Jinwoo's member. The same combination of moans and gasps from the bedroom now echoing inside the bathroom.

"Mino. Ah. Water. Tub" Jinwoo sputtered out in between thrusts, no longer able to form any coherent sentence.

"Come. First." Mino grunted. On command, his hyung gasped and clenched Mino's arm as his cum squirted out and dripped all over the rapper's hands. At the same time, Mino let out a deep moan and emptied himself inside Jinwoo. Claiming his favorite space yet again.

Jinwoo leaned back on his lover's chest no longer able to stand on his own while Mino held him by the waist. Jinwoo slowly turned to face the rapper just as he was about to lick his hand and taste his hyung. The older man stared, clearly turned on by the gesture. When his lover finished, the Imjado prince pressed his tiny body against Mino and rewarded him with a long torrid kiss.

Mino carried his lover out the shower and gently laid him in the tub. As Mino settled in between the smaller man's legs, laying his head on the shoulder he had marked earlier, Jinwoo wrapped his arms around the rapper's chest. They sat in silence for awhile, letting their heart beats slow down and the adrenaline of their love making wear off.

"So what brought this about?" Jinwoo asked, finally breaking the silence.

Mino laughed and then replied, "They started playing my song in the bar." He looked back at his lover and continued "and then, this couple started to grind on the dance floor. Like really get it on. And well, I started imagining us doing that in public and next thing I knew, I'm barely saying good bye to my friends, running out of the bar, and hailing a taxi home" he finished with a laugh.

Jinwoo laughed, equally amazed and amused by his lover's libido and imagination.

"By the way, thanks for letting me watch earlier" Mino teased, which earned him a pinch on the stomach. "Ouch!"

But he was seriously grateful. Mino knew Jinwoo would never do anything that crazy unless it was for him nor would he want anything like that unless it involved Jinwoo.

"You were really hot" said the rapper. Jinwoo blushed.

"What was the song they were dancing to?" Jinwoo asked, changing the topic.

"Trigger" the rapper replied. Then, continued to describe the fantasy to his hyung, knowing this would arouse them again for a few more rounds in bed.


End file.
